BrokenDown Angel
by frickangel
Summary: All this while we thought Genomex had only the new mutants to hide. But we're about to find out about the Genomex's Angels. A project that was seen as the new mankind but with consequences. The question is: What does it have to do with Jesse?
1. Author's Note

BrokenDown Angel

This story came up about 6 months ago when I read the official bio of Jesse Kilmartin from the DVD set, given to me by DEBE13 of the OB. So I like to thank her first. This story has a huge chunk of drama in it and I hope I put enough action/adventure and humor to balance things out. If there are any mistakes than I'm really sorry and I apologize. So I hope you guys like this and remember: Review!!!

Note: This disclaimer is for every chapter of this story unless otherwise stated,

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any of the original characters of Mutant-X. I only own the story and some of its characters. I also do not own any of the excerpts or lines from any movies, songs, lyrics, poems or quotes unless otherwise stated.

So please enjoy it!!!

Freak@ngel

2003


	2. Chapter 1

                                                    ' THE TOWN ARE INVADED BY TROOPS,

                                                   AS FOUR CHIEFS DECEND A MOUNTAIN.'

                                                                                                                Water Margin 

_                                                                                                               By: Shih Nai-An._


	3. Return of Old Guests

BrokenDown Angel.

***************************************************************************

 "Hey, Adam."

 Jesse looked up from the Double Helix's controls  to face his fellow teammate. He noticed that Emma and Shalimar had done the same.

"_Yeah?_" the voice of the older man came through the com-link.

"Why are we going to a meet this new mutant at a nuclear power plant?" Brennan continued.

"Didn't you pay attention during the briefing?" Emma scolded, her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe someone was reading too much poetry and was rhyming everything Adam said." Jesse taunted.

Shalimar chuckled and swung her chair side to side. "Sorry Brennan, can't help you there."

Brennan rolled his eyeballs but said nothing.

"_It's all right_," Adam laughed as well. "_Well Brennan, nobody chose the place. It's just that we got a tip off that a young, but blind telekinetic was hiding there_."

"Again we're trusting another unknown source." Shalimar pointed out. 

Jesse could imagine Adam shrugging and smiling back at Sanctuary. "_Like always. Just be careful with her. She's blind and will probably be confused_."

"Don't worry Adam. We'll handle it." Emma assured before ending the transmission. "Shanesia Winstrem," Emma murmured, trying out the sound of the new mutant's name they were seeking. 

Jesse gave her a lopsided grin before returning to the panel. '_This should be an easy one_.' He thought. 

Or at least he hoped so.

***************************************************************************

Like every other meeting point, this one looked the same.

"Is it just me? Or do all this places start to look the same after a while?" Jesse asked as he walked through the half empty building.

"Yeah," Shalimar agreed from behind. "Like bad B-grade movies reusing the same cheap set over and over again."

"This place is huge. How are we going to find our new mutant?" Brennan asked, scanning the surrounding area.

"Emma." Both Shalimar and Jesse said at once.

"What would you guys do without me?" Emma said, smiling. 

The two fair-headed mutants looked at each other before saying in unison. "A lot."

"Are you sure you guys aren't Psionics in disguise? I could have sworn you are with all these-talk-at-the-same-time-thing." Brennan frowned at both Shalimar and Jesse.

Jesse clapped his hand on Brennan's shoulders. "For us to know, and you to never find out."

Shalimar laughed and walked ahead with Jesse at her side.

"They scare me." Brennan confessed to Emma.

Giving him a so-what's-new look, she nodded, "Uh-huh."

Suddenly, Shalimar stopped in her tracks and placed her hand on Jesse's hand and a finger on her lips, silencing everyone. "Shh…someone's walking around."

"Our new mutant?" Brennan asked, straining his ears but obviously he could never par up to Shalimar's feral senses.

"If it is, than she has about another 10 more consciousness to sort out." Emma said. "I'm picking up more than just her thoughts."

"Great…who knows who these people are." Jesse whispered, trusting Emma's abilities.

"This way." Emma took the lead as the rest followed behind, prepared for a fight.

With Emma in front, Brennan stayed behind the group, making sure that there wasn't someone ready to ambush them. He kept flexing his fingers, ready to jump start just about anybody who threatened them. This could after all be a trap.

"Here." Emma stopped. "Everyone's here."

Brennan let the current flow through his fingers. The familiar tingling sensation at his fingertips, white blue bolts lighting up his face.

"Oooo…I like party." Shalimar purred, her eyes going golden yellow.

"Though I think we might have crashed this one." Jesse said.

Scanning the area, Brennan still had the electric current in his hands. The place was basically empty except for a few control panels and a small steel room in the middle. A heavy door was ajar with a window and a radioactive sign painted on it. "This looks like a test room of some sort." Brennan concluded at the steel room.

"Yeah well, this wouldn't be out of place after all it is a power plant. A nuclear one at that." Emma explained.

"Are you sure their here Emm? Cause it's kinda quiet" Jesse pointed out.

"Oh they're here all right. I can smell 'em." Shalimar said, sniffing the air.

"Is somebody there?" a small tiny voice rang out.

The mutants exchanged glances.

"Shanesia?" Shalimar called out.

"Go away. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's all right Shanesia." Emma answered back. "We don't want to hurt you either. We just want to help you." The team slowly encircled into the source of the sound.

"Leave me alone!"

Shalimar motioned to the spot behind some wooden crates. She was there.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?!" 

Troubled glanced flickered across their faces. What did she mean by that? Brennan was cautious about this whole thing. Something wasn't right. And he could tell Jesse felt it to. The two young men stayed behind as Shalimar and Emma approached the new mutant. By now, the Psionic would have given the girl a sense of trust. Leave to Emma to handle the emotionally unstable. 

"Shanesia? We're here to help. We're not this '_peopl_e'."

She didn't answer, but they could hear her sniffling. Slowly, Shalimar and Emma crouched  next to her as Brennan let the bolts in his hands cackle off.

"Don't touch me!" she shrunk back from the girls. "I know you're there" Her eyes darted back and forth even though they knew she could see nothing but darkness.

Emma gently laid her hand on Shanesia's arm. "It's all right. You can trust us." Her voice was soothing and calm. As soon as Emma had her whole arm around Shanesia, she broke down and cried in Emma's arms.

Brennan never knew how the girls could stand it, but he was one of those who stayed well away from a crying kid.

"Look." Shalimar said, pointing towards the girl's neck. Underneath her ebony hair at the base of her neck was something foreign to the girl's body yet familiar to them.

A sub-dermal governor.

"Did you ever get the feeling that this was a trap?" Jesse asked wryly.

"Why don't you ask our 'guests'" Brennan announced.

A group of suited men surrounded the area sealing off the way they came through, which happens to be the only way out as well. The group of men was undoubtedly the long missing G.S.A. "Are they who I think they are?"

"If they aren't, than I'm the King of Spain." Jesse added dryly, agreeing with Brennan.

Still, this shouldn't be much of a problem, G.S.A. or not. Shalimar, Jesse and he stood in a line, forming a protective shield around Emma and the scared new mutant. They moved in closer. Brennan arched an eyebrow,  "Didn't I whoop your ass the last time I saw you? " he asked one of the approaching agents. "You look familiar," he continued, smirking.

Obviously unimpressed by his remark, the agents started after them.

"Aw…now look what you've done." Jesse grinned.

Brennan threw his hands up to say: '_I can't help it_.' Before fending off the agents.

***************************************************************************

Okay guys whatca think…it's short but the juicy parts come in the next chapter. 

Review!!!!

=^_^=

***************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 2

'THE WISE MAN DOES NOT EXPOSE HIMSELF NEEDLESSLY TO DANGER, SINCE THERE ARE FEW THINGS FOR WHICH HE CARES FOR SUFFICIELTY; BUT HE IS WILING, IN GREAT CRISES, TO GIVE EVEN HIS LIFE-KNOWING THAT UNDER CERTAIN CONDITIONS IT IS NOT WORTH WHILE TO LIVE.'

                                                                                                                                                         -Aristotle.


	5. A Wise Man?

BrokenDown  Angel

Chapter2: A wise Man?

*********************************************************************

"It's them! I don't want to go back! Please..." Shanesia pleaded. Emma realized, that even thought she was blind, Shanesia still showed her emotions through her eyes. This time it was fear. "I'm here, it's okay," Emma Assured as she looked on at her teammates. Shanesia clutched tighter to Emma, finding solace in her arms. 

Suddenly, her eyes went wide open. "Behind you!"

Turning, Emma found herself facing an agent. The Genomex kind. 'What are they doing here' Emma thought. They hadn't heard from the GSA in the last 8 Months. 'Why now?' "I'll be back, don't worry." Emma whispered to the child before standing up. Even at her full height, the agent still towered over her A good foot. A quick glance at Shanesia, who was rocking herself back and forth, her arms cradling her own body. Emma focused her attention back to the threat. She would never let anything append to Shanesia feel fear like that ever again. A psionic orb forming on her forehead was a warning at the agent, but as Emma expected, he would never back down. Finally releasing the glowing energy ball at him, but somehow the agent flinched as the blast hit in the shoulder even though Emma aimed at his temple.

'Damn' She thought.

"NO!!! LET ME GO!!!"

Shanesia's screams brought Emma back to her surroundings. She had been so involved in fending of the attacker that she hadn't noticed how far she had 

moved from the telekinetic. "Shanesia!" Felling a presence next to her, Emma ducked as a punch whizzed by her ear. 'Enough!!!' Emma formed a thought in her mind and focused on her opponent. The agent had reflexively protected his head from what he thought was someone hitting him from behind. Taking the chance she had created, Emma lashed out her leg at him again, knocking him to the ground.

This was a distraction, Emma figured. But why take her back again? It didn't make any sense. Her eyes searched for Shanesia. Emma could her fear and confusion. How could she have been so stupid? Finally she found the Telekinetic. An agent threw her into the steel room and slammed the door 

shut. It looked. Emma's mind raced. 'What were they doing?' Another agent was at the control panel, he was hitting buttons. 'Why?'

The lights in the steel room lit up.

No. He wouldn't. That room was a radioactive test room. 

The dull hum of machines rocked the entire floor.

Emma froze

They would.

"SHALIMAR! JESSE! BRENNAN!"

*********************************************************************

Jesse's body un-massed as Emma's screams were heard, both directly from her as well as from the com-link. _What was it?_ Jesse's blood went cold. He followed her gaze to the steel room. Through the small window on the door, Jesse's blood went cold. Shanesia's was screaming but the words were lost. He glanced at Shalimar and Brennan. They were still occupied with the remaining G.S.A.

There was no time left. Jesse spotted the agent at the controls. There was only one choice. Taking a deep breath, he ran straight for the rusty room. The cold steel loomed closer and he did h what was natural. He phased. 

"Shanesia!" He called out.

She stopped and listened. Her tear stained face and scared eyes painted a heart-wrenching picture.

He stepped closer and touched her arm.

"NO! Get away from me!" her nails clawed at Jesse.

Electricity buzzed through the machines, and than he saw it. A circular black and yellow picture etched on a rusty container.

Radioactive material. Was it active or not? But Jesse didn't want to wait to find out.

The confused telekinetic only made things worse. "Shanesia, listen to me."

"No! Please let me go!"

Lights flashed.

He had enough of this, he grabbed her arm and placed his hand on the steel wall but hesitated in the end, he couldn't risk the radioactive rays escaping the room and contaminating everyone else. He'll have to phase them both. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Jesse could feel the heat and he was already feeling dizzy. '_God, no_.' his mind screamed. The tingling started and he held on tighter to the struggling mutant and walked through the impenetrable wall.

Than it happened. The struggling mutant struggled further and with a sudden burst of energy that caught Jesse off guard, managed to pushed the molecular back into the room while Jesse used the same force to push her out.

His density returned and the dizziness crushed him, causing to see blurry white spots and than nothing.

************************************************************************

"Shut it off!"

Brennan shook his head. "I can't…I mean…it won't." he was still furiously hitting buttons.

Shalimar was numb with fear. Jesse was in there and she was out here. '_Why didn't he just phase out?_' she thought.

A siren blared through, obviously a warning to them. "What was that? Emma asked.

Brennan swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to speak, but were at a lost for words.

Shalimar didn't need anyone to tell her.

It was the radiation test. "JESSE!" she screamed, running towards the cursed steel door. She was going to get him out. Strong arms from behind held her back, dragging her back, away from Jesse. "What are you doing!? Jesse's in there!"

"It's too dangerous." Brennan tried reasoning with her.

"Shal…" Emma soft voice spoke.

'_Why weren't they helping?_' "Let me go! Please…" Shalimar kicked, but he seemed stronger today, forcing her to stay, Away from Jesse.

There was a bright flash from the room and than the loud hum of machines faded.

Too late.

Tears ran down her face. "JESSE!!!" Shalimar struggled even more, her vision blurred as water welled up in her brown eyes.

Brennan held on even tighter with every attempt she made to break free. "Emma." No answer. "Emma!"

She stood there still. Her eyes focused somewhere else. "Oh my God." Emma whispered before running. "Shanesia."

Both Brennan and Shalimar had only noticed the still form on the ground. "How did she-?"

Reaching the girl, Emma lifted the unconscious mutant into her arms. "She's alive."

"But-." Brennan whispered.

Shalimar's body tensed up. '_Jesse_' "If she's here than where is he? He phased out right?"

"He should have." Brennan looked around searching. 

That's when she felt his grip loosen. Shalimar pried Brennan's arms from her and bolted for the door.

"Shalimar!" He ran after her.

She slammed her hands on the door, repeatedly banging on it. "Jesse! Answer me!" Shalimar pressed her face to the window, searching the small room. And than she saw him, lying on his back. He looked so still, it can't be. "JESSE!" Shalimar continued banging her fists, louder and louder, hoping with all her heart he'll hear her and wake up. Hoping that was all a bad dream. Her hands grasped at the steel door handle, rattling it but it didn't budge. Shalimar kicked at it, her panic and fear escalating.

"Shalimar," Brennan's hand grabbed her slender shoulders but she shook it off. The last thing she wanted was for him to pull her away again. What she needed was to help Jesse. "He's in there, he needs help!"

He forced her to face him, slamming her back against the cold steel. "Shalimar listen to me! I wan t to help Jesse as much as you do. So does Emma but going into this head first without thinking is only to kill us all!"

"But-."

"Wait." Brennan turned back, glancing at the panels. A green light lit up. "The radiations cleared. That's what I was waiting for."

Shalimar swallowed hard, looking at the floor.

Jesse.

"Stand back."

This time, Shalimar listened.

Brennan's fingers let out the electric charge; Sparks flew as the blast hit the lock. "Try it now."

She didn't need anymore convincing. Shalimar pushed the door, only this time it clicked and swung out. "God, please," her legs buckled and she fell to her knees, she was afraid to touch him, to know if-. She just let her head cover her face.

"He's still here."

Shalimar looked up. "What?" she whispered.

"He's still alive Shal." Brennan replied. "We need to get him to Adam." With a grunt, Brennan lifted Jesse up. "Help Emma with Shanesia."

But she just laid there, afraid to leave, that he wasn't alive.

"GO!" Brennan urgently prompted.

Shalimar stood up and ran. The faster they get back, the faster the nightmare will end.

*********************************************************************

Well…a sorta cliffhanger…gosh I love doing this…

Hhmmm…what did the GSA do? What did they want with Shanesia? More questions or even answers in the next chapter…till then please review!!!

Thanks to all previous reveiwees…**Kidoftheuniverse, lornein, Ruffyan, Deb1, Tschubi-chan (Christiane), anty, Laily, brigitta **and** Polgana!!!!  **Thanks guys!!!!


	6. Chapter 3

**                     CHAPTER 3:  LITTLE WORDS.**

                                                          IF YOU THINK THIS IS SHORT, THAN WHAT ABOUT LIFE?

                                                                                                                                                                          ~Keng Yi


	7. Little Words

Chapter 3

Little words.

************************************************************************

"HERE you go." Brennan passed Shanesia the cup of hot chocolate. "Careful,   
it's hot." He warned.  
    "Thanks." She took the cup from his hands and pressed the rim to her lips as   
Emma looked on.  
    With a sigh, Brennan sat next to her. He glanced at the 18 year-old who had her dark hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked a whole lot more comfortable and older than she originally did when he had first seen her a few hours ago. With the sub-dermal governor off and fresh clothes, clean clothes on her, Shanesia's warmth and confidence returned.  
     "So…" Emma spoke, "You wanna tell us what happened?"  
Shanesia shrugged and pulled back the mug from her pink lips. Reflections from the calm ripples of the Sanctuary's pond, danced across their faces, as her eyes darted to the right, recalling her memory. "I felt a car pull up as I was walking one day and than I was grabbed and thrown into a car. They placed that thing in my neck and I suddenly felt different, like something was missing."  
     "Sub-Dermal." Emma added, rather matter of factly.  
    "Whatever it was. Than they dragged me into a building, I think, and than I got jabbed with something. I tried fighting it off but than I felt drowsy and woke wherever it was you guys found me." She shook her head. "Dunno what they want with a blind mutant like me."  
    Brennan knew the answer. She was bait for them and it nearly worked. "Oh," he mouthed as he realized Shanesia was holding out the now empty mug at him. He forgot that she couldn't see him and let the mug slip from her hands, thinking that he had it before he actually could. "Oops-." He and Emma scrambled for the falling mug before it could shatter itself on the floor.  
    Inches before it did, the mug hovered mid air and rescued from it's shattering end. "Sorry," Shanesia apologized, her hand outstretched at the mug. "I thought you held it." With her telekinetic abilities, she brought it back to her hand and handed it to Brennan.  
     "How did you know where the mug was?" Emma quizzed, her eyes narrowed.  
     "I just do," Shanesia, answered matter of factly. "I can somehow sense where   
things are."  
     "You telepathic as well?"  
    She shook her head. "Don't think so. But I believe that when God takes   
something from you, He gives something back."  
    Brennan and Emma smiled.  
    "Who's there?" Shanesia's tensed up.  
    "Relax, it's just me."  
    They both peered over their shoulders to face Adam. Brennan gave an amazed look at Emma and than glanced at a now calm Shanesia.  
     "I need to talk to you Shanesia," Adam said, bending down in front of her.  
    She nodded and smiled at Adam but her blank eyes stared unmoving into the pond, even though she probably didn't know whether it was a pond or a dog.  
     "We have something which we call the Underground. Now this is where most new mutants who are being hunted by Genomex, like you, are sent to so that they can lead a new life. So I was thinking -."  
     "You want to send me there." Shanesia concluded.  
     "It's not as bad as it sounds." Emma assured her, pushing away stray strands of hair. Adam sighed, and clasped her hand. She seemed to be slightly startled by the sudden touch. Brennan guessed she must've been contemplating her future. If he was in her shoes, he wouldn't even be as calm and he respected this teenager for that.  
     "With the help of the Underground, you can lead a better life."

    She continued with her silence.

    "Shanesia, you don't have to make a decision right now, an-."

    "I guess I could do with the change of scenery." She interrupted, her smile going wider.

    Adam grinned and bobbed his head around. "Good, I settle the procedures."

    "What about the one you call Jesse? How is he?"

    Brennan noticed Emma's expression change as soon as Jesse's name came out.

    "Don't worry, whatever the GSA had wanted to do hadn't worked. The radiation levels were too low to do any serious harm."

   "Why didn't he just phase the wall and both of themselves out?" Brennan asked, referring to Jesse and their telekinetic.

    Adam sighed and replied. "He was being the Jesse we all know." Adam said straightening himself up. "If I'm right, than Jesse hadn't phased because if he did than the radiation could've been exposed to the room as well, putting everyone else in danger."

    "And he phased Shanesia out of the room first." Emma concluded.

    "But he'll recover?" Shanesia asked once more.

    "Yes," Adam replied to the collective relief of the mutants.

    "It was my fault. I think I gave him a hard time…I mean he tried to help me and than…"

    "It's all right." Emma promised her. "You didn't know."

    Shanesia responded by laying her head on Emma's bare shoulder, as she draped her own arm over the younger girl.

    "Where's Shal?" Brennan asked, but some how he knew the answer already.

    "With Jesse." Adam answered the obvious.

    Fidgeting with his fingers, Brennan nodded. He was just glad this day was over.

************************************************************************

Sorry guys know this is late and a little short. But I thought I save you all the suspense at least before continuing…hehehe

Britt, Framling, Karone Evertree, brigitta1, Ruffyan, Deb-1, Tsuchabi-chan, and Laily: Sorry for the long wait but here's a tid-bit. 

**RK9: **To my dear sister, thanks for that review. I love you gal!!!

**Jill Furman: **Hey thanks for the nice write. *blushes* Really Appreciatte it. But the thing is I like putting my quotes at a new chapter cause than it won't seems so squashed up with the story/chapter. As for the chapter titles, well couldn't bring myself to name it some chapter number. =^_^=

**Goldstranger: **The day I don't write in the Shal&Jess bond is the day you're writing from a bogus freak@ngel. 

'Til next time people!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
